αγάπη μου
by SparkleRawr
Summary: This is my first published fanfiction so it might be shitty...,. Anyways its basically a fanfiction i did for a contest, but updated so its longer 3 Connor Stoll and OC character, oneshot, romance (duh)


**αγάπη μου**

The ground was layered with cold, white flakes. A girl stood atop of the hill. She gently pulled her fingers through her hair, the habit she'd grown into ever since she started wearing makeup and straightening her hair. Her straightened long dark brown hair shaped her rounded slender face. The armor she was wearing did not do her slender body justice, it just made her look thicker then usual. "Ugh...," she complained "why do i have to do guard duty, why can't Alice just do it like she normally does...?" The short brown haired girl pondered on this, her half sister would normally take the chores for them all... why wasn't she now? Then she remembered that Alice was graduating today, and she needed to get ready, and then after she left, the cabin leadership would go to her, and Lilly would be pronounced head of the Apollo cabin! Now she was excited, for she never liked Alice as much as Ruby and Alexi her two best friends and half-sisters. The three were probably the most obnoxious out of the cabin, they would always play pranks on the hunters whenever they came around to bug them. Although daughters of Apollo, Lilly was the only one out of the three who could shoot a bulls-eye when she first picked up a bow. It just felt natural to her. Her mother was a archery competitor who did archery contests for money, and that's how Apollo found her. Even though Lilly had a decent life, when she was littler she used to have nightmares about falling into a large pit filled with demons and monsters. When she arrived at camp at the age of 14, she still had the dreams, and they became worse. Chiron suggested that she use a dream catcher, and surprisingly it worked and the dreams faded away. "I wish my shift would end sooner, then i can go find... _Connor_..." she say blushing madly. The boy she has a crush on. He steals everything... money... food... candy... hearts. Yet, she still fell for him... and he knows it. The horn sounded loudly and Lilly almost tumbled down the hill trying to get back to the campgrounds. She noticed a few of Connors half-brothers trying to break into the Aphrodite cabin, while the "Aphroditians" did their Pegasus riding lessons. "Hey, have any of you seen Connor anywhere?" She asked non-nonchalantly. "Yeah... why?" Justin replied as he took out a lock pick and started breaking into the room. "Because, i want to know where he is..." Lilly said sternly. "Whats in it for us?" Carter asked crossing his arms. "For one, i won't tell Piper that you were breaking into her cabin, and if you don't tell me, prepare to be charmspeaked by the most powerful charmspeaker ever" She replies smirking. "One word... Arena" Justin said winking. "Thanks" Lilly said walking away from the very perverted Hermes boys. She walked towards the arena and she noticed a topless Connor Stoll, and next to him his brother Travis, also topless. They were sweating and Lilly could tell that they were doing battles with each other. She stepped into the large caged arena and Connor noticed her. "hey Lilly! What sup?" He asked still fighting his brother. "Nothing much, just came to say hello" Lilly replied smoothly. "Sure... that's what you came for" Travis joked " You just wanted to she Connor shirtless" Lilly's face turned bright red as Travis started breaking out laughing. Connor on the other hand, didn't realize what was going on and shrugged it off. Travis managed to recover from his laughing fit and pulled his shirt back over his head. Connor on the other hand, decided to just walk around like he was. "Hey, i have no pride" he said as he walked with Lilly towards the dining pavilion, where everyone was at. When they arrived they split up to their separate tables with their siblings and waited for Chiron to announce the days announcements. Connor still had his shirt off and Lilly couldn't help but look at his torso, which was surprisingly muscly."Today we are finally doing the chariot races, in which all of you have worked hard to make your chariots for. As usual, you go with your partner and wait at the starting line for the race to begin. Now go! Prepare your chariots!" Chiron announced. Everyone dispersed to their teams. Some of the campers sat on the outsides of the course, you had a choice of participating or not, a lot of people just wanted to watch, unlike Lilly who decided she was going to win. She teamed with Connor, who suprisingly didn't want to team up with his brother, whom was kind of pissed at that fact, so Travis sat out this game. Connor led Lilly to the secret spot where the chariot Connor hand-made and Lilly decorated. It was painted gold and Lilly designed a wing pattern on the sides, and the rims of the wheels were lined with painted on leaves. Lilly's painting's left Connor in awe because he hadn't seen it after Lilly finished painting it. "Wow, this is amazing, you did an awesome job Lilly!" Connor told her as he examined the chariot. "Thanks I borrowed the paints from Kasey, you know her, shes the counselor of the Iris cabin, yeah she lent me some paints and I did this" Lilly informed him smiling widely. "I think its beautiful...Like you..." Connor said randomly adding the last part. Lilly heard the last part and her eyes widened. "W-what?!" she asked backing up slightly. "Uh...nothing..." He said quickly. "You...you just...called me...beautiful...?" Lilly asked staring at him. "Uh... yeah... I don't know why I said that... hah..."Connor said not making eye contact. "Do...do you really thing I'm beautiful?" Lilly asked walking closer to her friend. "Uh... yes" Connor answered, his face bright red. "...I think you're handsome..." Lilly told him, looking at her shoes. Connor looked at her again. "Well... I wasn't expecting that..."He said walking towards her. He was about 2 inches from her when she looked back up. He lifted her chin up. "Wha?!" She squealed as the man she liked kissed her. "W-w...w...-w...w..w..." Lilly stuttered. Connor pulled the girl into a hug. "i've been waiting to do that forever."He said as the red faced girl stood in his arms. "I've been hoping you would do that forver..."She replied. " AW, how cute" A voice suddenly said. Connor turned around to face his brother who had been watching them for who knows how long. "I was gonna come check on you two, but now I feel like i'm intruding in the love" Travis said turning around and walking away. "...er..." Lilly mumbled. Connor turned towards the chariot "Wanna just not do the race?" He asked the girl. "Yeah. I'd much rather be alone with you..." Lilly responded. "hah..." Connor said covering the chariot back up. "does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Lilly asked happily. "Yeah I think so" Connor replied hugging Lilly again. They stayed together in the woods while the chariot race was started and won. Travis later started laughing when Connor came into their cabin, which everyone else in the cabin was confused at. Lilly went back to her cabin and Ruby and Alexi questioned her about the fact that she wasn't in the race, and she told them earlier she was. She then explained that Connor and her were now a couple and how it happened, and after abunch of squealing and giggleing Lilly finally was able to go to sleep, dreaming of her first kiss and her first boyfriend.


End file.
